Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. Charge transport materials facilitate migration of positive or negative charges through the organic device with relative efficiency and small loss of charges.
Thus, charge transport materials are important for the fabrication of organic electronic devices, and their development is a goal in the industry.